slayers, songs, and so much love
by scoobygang101
Summary: During season 7 after willow's ordeal with knarl but before the first. kennedy is in a band, and is a potential, then she meets the scooby gang. continues through the first stuff. kenn/will
1. kissing in cars

**disclaimer**: I don't own any characters from Buffy the vampire slayer, except 3 band members.

**setting**: during season 7, before the first, but after willow's ordeal with knarl.

**spoilers**: some season 7 spoilers.

Chapter 1 (kissing in cars)

"Ah the bronze, home of teenagers, drunks, and demons: I love coming here!" Xander exclaimed as he, Willow, Buffy, and Dawn walked in.

"Don't be so loud, and dawn, stop jumping up and down, you've been here a million times." Buffy said to her sister, who was indeed jumping up and down.

"I know but 'the slayers' are playing tonight and I'm so excited!" She yelled the last part.

" Yeah buff, I've heard them before, they're pretty good." willow said as they found a table and sat down.

"But, have you ever seen them," dawn burst out, "I mean Kennedy, the lead singer, is awesome.

"Really, the lead singer's a girl?" Xander asked hopefully. "I wouldn't get your hopes up Xander, from what I herd the lead singer is gay." Buffy told him. his face fell.

"Ah man," he said.

"Really," said willow looking interested," I didn't know that."

Buffy shot a smirk at Willow saying, " yeah will, you would be interested." "Shut up," Willow scowled.

Xander and Buffy smiled, dawn was still bouncing in her seat.

The band finally came up on stage. They looked like any other normal band, but Buffy couldn't help sensing something from the lead singer, Kennedy. Kennedy walked up to the microphone, announced their name and title of their first song, then started playing.

_As we wake up in your room_

_your face is the first thing I see_

_the first time I've seen love_

_and the last I'll ever meet_

People went onto the dance floor and started dancing slowly. Willow watched sadly.

_You remind her that your future would be nothing without her_

_never lose you_

_I'm afraid, better think of something good to say_

Willow's eyes were drawn to Kennedy. She felt power when she looked at Kennedy, she also notice at one how beautiful she was.

_But it's all been done_

_more than once so I'll keep on trying_

_oh god don't let me be the only one who says_

_No! at the top of their lungs says_

_No! no such thing as to young_

_when second chances wont leave you alone_

Long dark hair, shining in the stage light.

_Then there's faith in love_

_she was always the one_

_I'll repeat it again_

_the one! no such thing as to young_

_red lights flashing and cars were kissing in_

_call me crazy, I've always tried to remind her_

_that the future's just a few heart beats away_

_from disaster, I'm afraid, that I've thrown it all away_

Tall, tanned, and curved

_We'll repeat it again there's no_

_no such thing as to young_

_when second chances wont leave you alone_

_then there's faith in love_

Big, brown eyes, that she just now noticed were looking directly into her own eyes. Willow blushed. She watched Kennedy, and she looked her up and down, then Kennedy smirked.

_No! at the top of their lungs_

_says no, no such thing as to young_

_when second chances wont leave you alone_

_cause there's faith in love_

_of you kiss me good night_

_I'll know everything is all right_

Kennedy's eyes moved back to the crowd as she continued singing with the voice of an angel.

_Second chances wont leave us alone_

_wont leave us alone cause there's faith in love_

As she finished the song, everyone was clapping. The people on the dance floor moved off and went to sit at their tables. Dawn whistled and clapped loud, along with Xander, Buffy, and Willow. "There will be a short intermission while we sort out something," Kennedy said into the microphone." we will be back to sing more soon," They left the stage.


	2. Vegas skies

CHAPTER 2 (VEGAS SKIES)

"I wander what they have to work out," said dawn a little gloomily.

"Who knows," said Xander leaning back in his chair, "but I liked that song."

" Yeah me too," Dawn replied, then leaned forward and said to willow, "So how was that staring contest between you and Kennedy?" Willow blushed but said, "I don't know what your talking about.

"uh, sure whatever," dawn said casually.

"Really, there was nothing going on," Willow said trying to convince them," you'll were staring at her too," she said stubbornly.

"Yeah but we weren't practically drooling over her…. well Xander was but that's just because he's a guy."

"HEY! I can hear you'll you know!" Xander exclaimed looking a little hurt.

Then Buffy spoke at last with a smirk on her face. "Ah, poor Xander, we're sorry, at least you weren't the only guy drooling over her.

Turns out she was right. When the gang looked around, they saw almost the whole club of guys, either staring at the stage, or staring at nothing with a glazed look in their eyes.

Buffy's acute hearing picked up the sound of a trash can falling outside. She jumped and turned in her seat to look at the entrance to the bronze. "What's wrong?" Willow asked. " I heard something outside," Buffy replied. "What do you think it is?" questioned Willow. "No clue, but I'm going to check it out."

There was another crash, then a squeal. The Scooby gang ran outside, but stopped at the sight before them. there were about twenty vampires and two demons, all circling the members of the band they had just been listening to. They gawked as three jumped for Kennedy, she did a front flip over one of them, then knocked the next one behind her into the back of the one she had just flipped over.

They fell to the threw her stake straight at one of their hearts, hit, then staked the other. The third one hit her from behind and knocked her down, she kicked his legs out from under him, and he fell. immediately four vampires began to beat on her.

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

Buffy, Xander, and willow said together, as they watched Kennedy fight the vampire's " uh oh," Buffy whispered as she watched Kennedy go down under five vampire's. She looked around for Kennedy's other band members, but they couldn't help, seeing as they were all fighting at least five vampire's each.

Buffy and the group sprang into action. Buffy went to help Kennedy, Willow, the drummer, Xander, the guitarist, and dawn the… well… other guitarist. In the background the stereo was playing in the bronze seeing as there was no band to sing.

_It's twelve o' clock and I need your attention  
_

_It's like the alcohol making my head spin  
_

_Your scent is the rum. the room is a bottle  
_

_Keeping me hopeless 'til I wake tomorrow_

Before Buffy could get to Kennedy, a vamp sank it's teeth into Kennedy's neck. Kennedy gasped, but Buffy was surprised she didn't scream, she would have if it was her. Kennedy managed to kick the vamp off, which only tore her neck further.

_And if tonight ever makes a difference  
_

_The way that I feel the way that I'll remember it  
_

_I'll take this down until the glass remains  
_

_Swallow the words that I was meant to say_

Buffy jumped to help her and staked two vampire's. Buffy then ran to Kennedy and helped her up. "Thanks, Buffy," She said gratefully. "Wait, how do you know who I am?" Buffy questioned. "I….," but before she could finish a demon jumped up to her and slashed her arm, luckily if she hadn't of jumped out of the way, it would have been her head. "We'll talk later," Kennedy breathed out as she kicked the demon. "Fine with me," Buffy retorted , and she knocked the demons' legs out from under him, then they both went for him at the same time.

_It's a long drive back to Vegas skies  
_

_So why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight, so_

_Say goodnight our first goodbye  
_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine  
_

_Just take your time  
_

_We'll stop the clock together  
_

_And know that the timing was right._

***thank you for reading and I would like some more reviews before the next posting which should be like Tuesday or Wednesday, because my great uncle died and the mood is very tense for my family right now, and we are going through some rough times, but I will update soon, if you review!! ******** bye, and thanks again!!***


	3. Mr Brightside

_Chapter 3 (Mr. Brightside)_

Xander staked a vampire and was immediately jumped from behind by another vampire. The band member he was assisting and cut the head off of the second demon, then she went over to Xander and staked the vamp that was hovering over him, and helped him up.

Xander gasped "Thanks."

"No problem," the guitarist said as sincerely as she could, while breathing hard.

"Behind you!" Xander yelled at the band member, she turned just in time to dodge the blow from the vampire.

Dawn was on the ground holding her throat, which was bleeding. Her band member was standing over her, defending her from vampires.(not much to say for their fight :))

Willow was tag teaming with the drummer on three vampires. Willow ducked a punch, but couldn't stop the kick from an oncoming lean, male vampire who threw her against a trash can.

She grumbled as she got up, and was grabbed by the throat by a vampire. The vamp punched her in the stomach and let her drop, where she doubled over in pain. She suddenly felt dust fall on her and looked up to see the drummer standing over her in hand." Thanks a bunch," Willow said.

"No big deal," He said. He suddenly turned and staked a vampire that was sneaking up on him, then turned back to help Willow.

With all the vamps dead and one of the demons dead, Willow, Xander, the drummer, and the two guitarists stood and watched Kennedy and Buffy struggle with the ten foot tall demon.

Kennedy ducked and punched the demon in the gut and Buffy cut off his cut his head from behind. "Few," Kennedy whistled as she got up from the ground and dusted herself off.

Kennedy band members walked up to stand beside her. The Scooby gang stared at her. "What?" Kennedy wandered.

"Well you're a vampire slayer," Willow stated.

"Yeah I am," She said back.

Xander raised his hand and said, "Well, I don't know about you'll but I didn't see that coming."

Buffy was staring at kennedy. "Well, you said we'd talk, so how do you know me?"

"When i said we'd talk later, I meant after the show," She said

_Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss_

"But your bleeding," Willow stammered stunned. "Are you sure you want to sing when your bleeding?!"

"You mean this?" Kenn asked pointing to her neck "This is nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Buffy asked.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
Now my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress, now  
Let me go_

_I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control_

"Well," She said,"This is like the fourth time i've been biten."

"WHAT!!" They all exlaimed loudly. "Shhh, calm down," Kennedy yelled with her hands out in front of her,"it's no big deal."

"Uhh yeah it kind of is," spoke up dawn, who up until this point had surprisingly not spoken.

"Listen guys, thanks for being concerned, but i've been in pleanty of situations like this and worse, i can take care of myself,"

"Whatever," said Buffy in a tone that clearly said, 'Liar!'

_Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
(It was only a kiss)  
It was only a kiss_

*Thank you for reading and i hope to see reviews but u know it's alright if you you know dont...... :) please do! :) next chapter will be up on like saturday or sunday, I WON'T DISAPOINT!! :) sorry it was kind of short, the next one will be longer! promise!


	4. Wonderwall

Chapter 4(Wonderwall)

**First of all, I would like to thank, David Fishwick, elle112u, Cooltrainer124, Rebel **

**Rogue127, and especially NayJoobie, for supporting me in my story and staying with me, even though I haven't updated in a while… so thank you very much!! ****:)**

"Ohh, and this is my band, the drummer is Jay, the lead guitarist is Jessica, Jessie for short, and the other guitarist is Zella," Kennedy said as she introduced each band member in turn. "Hey," the gang said.

"Well, we better get going, we told them we'd be back soon, it's been a while," Jay said turning to go.

"Wait!" Willow said quickly. "Even if you've been bitten a million times, you still can't go out on stage with a bloody neck wound, at least let me bandage you up.

Kennedy looked at her for a long moment, then crumbled. "Fine," She sighed.

"Great!" Willow exclaimed. She dug around in her purse, and pulled out some bandages and bandage tape. Kennedy looked curious, but didn't ask why she kept that stuff in there.

"Ok, come here," Willow waved her over, while Kennedy's band members, and Buffy, Xander, and Dawn went inside. Before she entered the bronze, Buffy cast a worried glance toward her best friend, then left.

Willow and Kennedy sat cross legged on the cold hard ground. "Sooooo… you've been doing this kind of thing for a long time?" Willow wandered.

"Yeah pretty much," Kenn answered thoughtfully.

"Huh, well that's pretty cool, I mean you're a slayer?"

"Well, potential slayer," the SIT said a little uncomfortable.

"Potential slayer?" Willow questioned.

"Yeah, like not a slayer yet, but will be activated when the slayer dies."

"Ohh," Willow mumbled, "Well that's cool."

"Yeah, I guess," Kennedy said as she watched Willow take some tape from the package, and put it back in her purse. She twitched a little as Willow put the bandage on her wound, and taped it on so it wouldn't fall off.

_**Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now**_

_**Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now**_

"There…. wait," Willow said, "Your arm is cut."

"Ohh, that one really is no big deal," Kennedy said hastily.

"Yes it is," Willow said forcefully, and she yanked her back down to the ground. "Fine," Kennedy scoffed.

"Now, take off your jacket," Willow ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Kennedy said smirking, and she winked.

"I didn't mean it like-like that!" Willow exclaimed, as she blushed and put her hands up.

"What so I'm not attractive?" Kennedy asked, faking hurt.

"What…..no….I-I…just…no!" Willow babbled.

"Relax, I was just joking," Kennedy said laughing.

Willow didn't say anything, she just blushed, and pulled Kennedy's injured arm to her.

"So…I'm hot?" Kennedy smirked. Willow shot her a glare. "Fine whatever," Kennedy said, with the closest thing to joking as she could while feeling a searing pain in her arm. Kennedy hissed. "Don't worry, it'll be over in a second," Willow soothed.

"It's cool," said Kennedy trying to act like it didn't sting that bad.

_**And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how**_

_**Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**_

"You know, you have a really good voice," Willow complimented.

"Thanks," Kennedy said, and Willow could have sworn she saw the big, tough Kennedy blush. "I started singing when I was 8," Kennedy stated with pride in her voice as she continued, " My dad never liked it though."

"How come?" Willow pondered, then blushed when she realized it was out loud.

"Well, he thought it was just noise, and he always told me to shut up, and stop doing it,"

"Well if it makes you feel any better I don't think it's just noise, I think you have a real talent there!"

"Thank you," Kennedy stuttered politely. she looked at Willow, and Willow looked straight back at Kennedy, none of them apparently remembering that willow was done patching up Kennedy. Willow looked into Kennedy's eyes, and Kennedy, Willow's and they both slowly but surely leaned forward so that their lips were almost touching.

_**Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now**_

_**And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how**_

***HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW!! SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY!  BUT I HAD TO LEAVE IT HANGING! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOMETIME NEXT WEEK! LOVE YA :)**


	5. I can’t believe it

_**Chapter 5( I can't believe it)**_

**I would like to thank the people that review my story, and i love you to the people who do!! and by the way, i dont own any of the songs, they were all written by somebody else. so here is my chapter!! :)**

Kennedy was about to move all the way in, but stopped and pulled back sharply. Willow was a little shocked, and stood up with Kennedy. "What?" Willow asked confused.

"I…I can't, right now… sorry, I have to go back in and finish my set," Kennedy hurriedly stood up and ran back into the bronze leaving willow stunned and some what hurt at the burnets actions.

she slowly followed suit and made her way into the bronze, but she couldn't help but wonder why she felt hurt in the first place, because she still felt torn up over Tara dying, and she never thought she would ever like another girl, let alone fall for her and kiss her in the middle of ally in front of the bronze.

When she walked in, she found the gang looking at her funny, as she neared she noticed Kennedy singing again.

"What?" Willow asked the group, and when everyone looked away, and back at Kennedy without giving her an answer, she asked again, "What?"

"Well, did you kiss her?" Xander asked. Buffy elbowed him in the ribs and hissed at him. "Oww buff, what did I do?" he whined.

"Why would you assume that I would have kissed Kennedy?" willow asked as if it was the craziest thing she had ever heard.

"We saw the way you two looked at each other, and well you're blushing a lot, sooo, well, that pretty much answers it." Buffy said smartly.

Willow stared at them for a second, then sat down defeated and said begrudgingly, "No, we didn't kiss," Buffy gave her a sympathetic look, and wondered if it had been Willow who had not wanted to, then that would mean Willow wasn't ready to move on after losing Tara.

She knew what it felt like to lose someone you love. She had lost angel, her mother, and spike when he went away to get his soul, and she knew I took awhile to feel better and start being yourself again, and she didn't know if Willow ever would, but she hoped she would find happiness sooner than later.

"Was it cause you didn't want to?" Xander asked. He watched as willow thought for a second, and waited apprehensively for her response.

"No, I actually wanted to," Willow stated miserably, "it looked like she wanted to too, but I guess not."

"Why don't we invite her over, and we can figure out why she would resist your willow charm." Buffy suggested.

Willow mulled it over and shook her head, "I don't know buff, it might be awkward if I confront her about the kiss or why she never did it," she explained knowingly," and besides what if she lost someone she loved and wasn't ready to move on, like me," She said the last part quietly, and she looked down as she did so.

She felt Xander put a hand on her shoulder and say, "I know it's hard Willow, but it'll be o.k. and whether you like it or not she kind f has to come over anyway, cause we have to know how she's a slayer, and how she knows Buffy," he whispered in Willow's ear.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," She said even quieter than Xander.

"If it makes you feel better Will, I'll ask her to come over and talk, so you don't have to," Buffy offered, " I think she'd respond better if a slayer asked her, seeing as were the ones that have to talk."

_**I could put u in a log...cabin  
somewhere in aspen,  
girl ain't nothin to the pain,  
it ain't trickin if u got it wat u askin...4.  
put u in a mansion, somewhere in wiscansin.  
like I said it aint nothin to the pain  
we could change the last name, wats happenin.  
cus u look so good,  
tell me y u wanna work here, i'll put u on the front page of a king magazine,  
but u gone get ur self hurt here.  
ay, baby I brought u in the back just to have a conversation,  
I really think u need some ventalation.  
lets talk about uuuuuu and meeeeeee.**_

"Thanks buff," Willow said gratefully.

"No prob, I'll do it after the show, which is over so I'll do it now," She said smiling.

Kennedy walked back stage, and got her stuff. She was walking back out to leave, when she ran into Buffy. "Hey Buffy, what's up?" Kennedy asked politely,

"Well I was hoping we could talk," Buffy asked with her arms folded.

"Sure, name the place, and i'll go there with you'll,"

"Really?"

"Sure," Kennedy repeated, "As long as I can bring my band members, cause were kind of in the whole slaying business together."

"Why not," Buffy sighed, "Were going to my place, which happens to be Dawn's, Willow's, and pretty much Xander's place too," She said kind of laughing.

_**ooh I cant believe it,  
ooh, ooh, she all on me (on me)  
man man I thank she want me (want me)  
naw I cant leave her lonely nawwwww.  
oooww I cant believe it,  
oow, oow, she all on me (on me)  
man man I thank she want me (want me)  
naw I cant leave her lonely nawwwww.  
man u don't understand  
she make the people say yeahhhh, yeahhhhh, yeahhhh,  
she hit the main stage  
she make the people say, yeahhh, yeahhh, yeahhhh.**_

"Alright, just tell me when you're leaving and I'll be there," Kennedy said trying to finish up the conversation.

"Cool, see you then," Buffy said then walked beck to the group.

**O.k another chapter down, and if it's short sorry, because i havn't had a lot of time to right, i had 5 soccer games this weekend, so only two days to play 5 games, and i'm really worn out, and that's also why i havnt updated in a while, which i'm also really really sorry about, and i hope you will forgive me and continue to read and review my story!! :) the next update should be in about 2 weeks time considering it's thanksgiving and i'm going to be gone, soooo yeah, thats pretty much it for my apology and authors note!! sorry again, and i love all of you that read and review my story!!, see you next chapter, love ya bye!!**


	6. Rooftop

**Rooftop**

I can smell the rain coming  
But I won't leave until it falls  
I'm gonna soak in its downpour  
Til I hear my mother's calls

The gang, plus Kennedy and her gang, made their way to Buffy's house. They walked in silence the whole way. Upon reaching the house, they stopped as Buffy took out the keys and shoved them into the lock, turning them, and hearing a satisfying click.

As Willow entered the living room she turned on the light switch, which caused light to flood the room. She told their guests to sit anywhere they choose, while she went to get drinks. Jay sat on the hearth, Zella sat on the loveseat(big chair) and Kennedy sat on the right side of the couch.

Xander stood by the door, while dawn sat on the floor leaning against Buffy's legs as she sat on the left side of the couch, conveniently leaving the seat next to Kenned open for Willow.

Cause I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone, with you

When Willow got back she set the tray carrying the drinks on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, not yet noticing that Kennedy sat next to her. As everybody got their drinks, Willow laid back on the couch with her drink and looked to her right.

She blushed as she looked into the face of Kennedy, who was looking back at her with a kind of dazed expression on her face. Willow quickly looked back at Buffy who was now saying something to Dawn, but she couldn't make it out. out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kennedy smirking.

The roof slips beneath my feet  
As the branches back away from me  
The softest grass turns to concrete  
But I will fly  
I will fly  
You will see

"So Kennedy, start from the beginning and tell us how you came about slaying," Buffy said interested. Kennedy felt all eyes on her as she wondered where to start. She decided she would begin with the basics first.

"Well, I first started training with my watcher when I was five years old," she began, but didn't get farther that that before Buffy spit out half of the drink she had nearly swallowed.

"W-What?! how is that possible?" She spluttered.

"my watcher came to my house when I was five and told me that I was a potential slayer, and took me to live with him, and train me until I was nineteen. I am now twenty."

"Wow," Dawn breathed out.

"Yeah," Willow answered.

Kennedy shifted uncomfortably as the slayer gang gawked at her. "Anyway, around the age of seven, my dad came to my watchers house with the worst news that I could have ever imagined; My mom had died and he was getting married in a months time,"

Kennedy now had a few tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. "I keep telling my self that every thing I do is for her. every life I save, every time I do good, no matter what it is, it's all for her," She finished in a whisper.

She felt an arm on her shoulder and she looked up to see Buffy's hand on her arm.

"Dawn and I know how you feel," She said sadly, "our mother died two years ago, and it was the worst feeling in the world."

Kennedy nodded and said "I'm sorry that happened to you," but couldn't manage to get farther than that.

Cause I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone

**Sorry cliffy, I am so sorry for not updating!! but I have finally updated! I cant apologize enough! I will keep with the postings often since it's summer! but this year I broke my arm and have had some family tragedies that are hard to get over. some of you understand… I am sorry again and I hope this chapter is to your liking! I know I don't deserve it but you would make me really happy if you read and reviewed!!! love you!  
**


	7. Sunday morning

I wanted to say thanks for the people that are still sticking with me, even though i haven't updated that frequently... so thank you!

**Sunday morning**

As Kennedy regained her composure, she continued from where she left off. "After my dad told me that my mom had passed away, he forced me to go to his wedding, in which he was being wed to the women that he was having an affair with, while he was still married to my mother."

"Needless to say, I didn't like it and I didn't and still don't like her," Kennedy stated bitterly. Willow looked at her sympathetically and put her hand over Kennedy's, which made Kennedy look up, but after doing so, she promptly blushed and lowered her head again.

Willow didn't move her hand though.

"And pretty much after that, as I say, my watcher just trained me up until- until," But she couldn't quite force it out.

After trying and failing to push the tears back, she ran to the bathroom. (Before talking, Buffy had shown them the essentials of the house.)

Her band members watched her go sadly. Then Zella spoke up, "Before we came here, she went to her watchers house, to find him in pieces, and all over the walls," "Apparently by these things called bringers," She finished quietly.

**_Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would bring me back to you  
That someday it would bring me back to you_**

"That's horrible!" Willow whispered, alarmed. She had her hand on her mouth and the other in her lap. Dawn looked shocked, and Buffy, pale. Willow wandered if Buffy was thinking about what would happen if someone did that to Giles. It scared even her.

Giles was like a father to herself and Buffy, as well as Dawn and Xander, and it would be unthinkable for Giles to come to harm like that.

Kennedy slowly came back into the room, shaking a little bit, but taking her original seat all the same. She then looked up at Zella and asked, "Did you tell them?"

"Yes," Zella responded, "I figured you wouldn't be in the mood to tell them about it, so I took the liberty of filling them in."

**_That may be all I need  
in darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_**

"Thanks," Kennedy murmured gratefully, "I appreciate it."

Buffy stood up and took Kennedy by the arm and strode into the kitchen and out the back door, where she shut the door behind them and looked at Kennedy.

"I wanted to be away for a little bit and just be able to talk to you in private… you know slayer to potential slayer," Buffy started. "I also wanted to start off by saying thank you for feeling like you can put you trust in us, and letting us know where you come from, you could be a great ally to us if you wanted."

Kennedy stood there for a moment a pondered Buffy's invitation. The young brunette took a step back and turned around, moving to the steps where she sat down and Buffy beside her.

"I also want to thank you for letting me open up, I really feel like I can talk to you guys and that helps a lot," Kennedy began, "And I want to say, to your invitation, yes I would love to join you guys and help people,"

"On one condition though, my band can be with me, because their kind of like my gang and I need them," Kennedy reasoned.

Buffy stretched out her hand and shook Kennedy's and said, " Deal."

**_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself home to you_**

They sat out there for a few more minutes, enjoying the light breeze, then getting up and walking inside.

Sitting down in their previous spots, Buffy said, "Kennedy and I have come to an agreement, she and her band will stay with us, train with us, and fight evil, along side us."

"That's awesome!" Dawn, Willow, Zella, Jessie, and Jay shouted excitedly.

Xander and Buffy were smiling really big, while Kennedy sat there looking content. "Well we should make up some beds then shouldn't we?" Willow asked Buffy.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, Willow," She agreed nodding. Willow proceeded to then ask Kennedy, Zella, Jay, and Jessie, where they would feel more comfortable, after already telling them that they could choose anywhere. Jay, being polite, and feeling like he had to cause he was a man with a good heart insisted on taking the couch, so the ladies didn't have to be uncomfortable.

Kennedy objected, but Jay had already gotten some blankets and lying down to show his point.

Kennedy said, before anybody else could, "I'll crash with Willow,"

Willow blushed and toyed with a particularly interesting piece of fabric on her blouse, before nodding, her head still down.

"Great!" announced Buffy clapping her hands together, "I guess that means Zella rooms with me and Jessie with Dawn?" The girls nodded.

"Alright everybody, it's been a long day, so I suggest we get some rest," "Goodnight."

**_And you may not know  
that may be all I need  
in darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
driving slow?_**

**Thank you for everybody who is reading this! and i really hope you review!! (: i will love you forever if you do!!! I hope this was a good chapter for all of you that expected good from me, i hope i gave that to you!**

**xxx -Scoobygang101  
**


	8. So Close

**So Close**

I keep forgetting to do this so I'm going to do it right here in this chapter. The names of the songs I used in past chapters, and the singers, are 1st chapter-Kissing in cars by Pierce the veil, 2nd chapter-Vegas skies by The Cab, 3rd chapter- Mr. Brightside by The Killers, 4th chapter- Wonderwall by Oasis, 5th chapter- I can't believe it by T-Pain I think, 6th chapter- Rooftop by Melissa McClelland, 7th chapter- Sunday morning by Maroon Five, And for this chapter, So Close by Jennette McCurdy!

All the credit goes to these awesome artists!

Summers' kitchen (8:00 A.M.)

Kennedy walked into the Summers' kitchen and made her way over to the fridge, where she grabbed a carton of orange juice, shut the fridge, and got a glass from the cabinet. She poured the juice about halfway into the glass then stopped and squeezed the lid back on the carton and put it back in the fridge. She sat on one of the stools next to the island and pondered her situation.

Kennedy had never really been one for liking to meet new people; it just didn't stick with her, and now, she was in the house of four strangers who she felt she could tell anything to. She looked up to see Jay walk in through the hallway.

"Hey," Kennedy said happily.

"Hey," He replied grumpily. From knowing Jay a long time, she was fully aware that he was definitely not a morning person, but she still felt compelled to push his buttons.

"Did you sleep well, Mr. Sleepy-head?" The girl said cheerfully.

"Shut up," He replied, scratching his head and lazily making his slow tread to the island, where he sat across from Kennedy. "You know full well I'm not a morning person."

"That's true." Kennedy admitted, "But that doesn't mean I can't mess with you."

He only grunted.

_**Just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin', on my little heartstrings**_

_**Got me all tied up in knots**_

_**Anytime I see your face**_

_**Oh it brings out**_

_**It brings out the girl in me**_

Both their eyes simultaneously moved to the stairs as they heard a creaking noise. Willow appeared seconds later, hair in every direction, eyes sleepy and stumbling slightly as she tried to shake the sleep from her body. Kennedy however thought she looked very cute.

"Looks like you're not the only Sleepy-head here," Kenn said to Jay while smirking at Willow.

Willow blushed but continued walking, until she came to the counter where she leaned back on her elbows to better observe the room, and the people in it.

"How do you manage to not look tired then?" Willow questioned.

Kennedy shrugged, "I don't know, just get enough sleep I guess."

Willow was about to respond, when somebody jogged down the stairs and stopped in front of the fridge. Buffy turned, with the carton of orange juice Kennedy had used minutes before, and looked at the other occupants in the room.

"Hey guys, sleep well?"

"Yup," Kennedy answered

"Yeah," Willow said.

"Ugh," Was all they got from Jay.

"Don't worry about him," Kenn said pointing her thumb at Jay, "He hates mornings."

"Ah, Well that's ok, He's not the only one in this house," Buffy said, giving a pointed look at Willow, which the red-head missed seeing as she was to busy staring at brunette.

_**Don't know just how you did it**_

_**But ya got me real good**_

_**Hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could**_

_**But you don't even notice**_

_**Boy, I wish you would**_

Kennedy smirked, and that seemed to get Willow's attention," Huh, what?" She asked stupidly.

"Nothing will," Buffy assured while trying not to laugh

"So Kenn, I was thinking if you wanted to, we could train today in the basement. There's a bunch of equipment down there," Buffy said as she got a glass from the cabinet and poured herself some juice.

"Yeah sure, that sounds like fun!" Kennedy exclaimed excitedly.

"Awesome, I'll meet you down there in thirty minutes?" She asked, and when Kennedy nodded she strolled across the kitchen and made her way upstairs.

BASEMENT (8:35 A.M.)

Buffy was just finishing setting everything up when Kennedy came down, wearing shorts and a tank top. "Wow, it looks awesome in here!" Kenn said smiling brightly

"Thanks," Buffy replied, also grinning, "My watcher set it up for me." But she immediately stopped smiling when she realized what she had just said. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I just... wasn't thinking," She spluttered.

"It's fine," halted Kennedy calmly, holding up her hand, to stop Buffy from saying anything more. "You don't have to not talk about your watcher just because of what happened to mine."

"Thanks," Buffy sighed gratefully. "So…. You wanna get started?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Kenn said. Kenn went over to the mat and put her foot on it gingerly. "Want to spar first?"

"Sure why not," the blonde said. And moved toward the mat and stopped walking when she came to stand in front of Kennedy. "Start whenever you..." but she didn't get all of it out, because at that exact moment Kennedy charged!

Buffy, who wasn't expecting it, got bowled over but she rolled until she came back on her feet again. She landed a kick on Kennedy's legs, knocking her off balance, but she held onto the wall to catch herself, which didn't really work because the wall was slippery. (A/N I'm so bad aren't I (: ) She collapsed to the ground.

Buffy seized this opportunity to jump on her and land punches on Kennedy's body; only to find that she blocked most of them to a point where she was able to bring her knee up and kick Buffy off of her, to gain the advantage.

The potential slayer was just about to do a roundhouse kick, when the room was suddenly plunged into complete darkness. "What's going on?" Kenn asked cautiously.

"No clue," Buffy stated. She looked up at the ceiling, as if she were looking up at the kitchen above it to see who all was in there. She made her way quickly up the stairs, with Kennedy following her.

_**I can't help myself**_

_**I can't help but smile**_

_**Every time I see your face**_

_**And we've never met**_

_**I bet you don't know me name**_

Once they reached the first floor, they saw everybody, but Xander, gathered around the living room.

"Does anybody know what's going on?" Buffy questioned.

"It's not the fuse box," Xander announced as he came through the door.

"What's going on?" Dawn wandered out loud. There was an ominous BANG from outside, right next to the big window behind the couch. Everybody except Buffy and Kennedy jumped.

Suddenly the windows crashed in upon themselves and class shards flew in every direction, getting imbedded into flesh, and couch couches. Dawn hit the ground, with an almighty THUMP.

The door sprang open and was barely left on its hinges. In the light from the streetlamp, five figures were distinctly seen. They were all hooded, but just barely noticeable was the fact that they were eyeless.

Kennedy shivered and turned pale.

And there you have it!! Sorry if it was kind of short, but I'm getting ready for school to start Monday, and I don't necessarily have that much time on my hands to sit down and write a lengthy chapter. But I hope the people that have been waiting for the next chapter like what I wrote! I will try to update as frequently as I can, but I have no clue when that will be. Please read and review! (: it gives me confidence.


	9. Under Pressure

**Under Pressure**

This song is by David Bowie and Freddie Mercury and it's the only 'fighting' song I could think of…… so I'm sorry if some of you don't like this song. I'm also sorry about the long delay, and it's no excuse but I have been buried in homework every night, and right now I don't have any homework except a book report and I can read that later. So here it is!

**Previously:**

Suddenly the windows crashed in upon themselves and glass shards flew in every direction, getting imbedded into flesh, and couches. Dawn hit the ground with an almighty THUMP.

The door sprang open and was barely left on its hinges. In the light from the streetlamp, five figures were distinctly seen. They were all hooded, but just barely noticeable was the fact that they were eyeless.

Kennedy shivered and turned pale.



Kennedy remained frozen as everybody else charged to get weapons as fast as they could before the hooded figures approached.

"Kennedy! What are you doing?" Somebody shouted at her, but she couldn't decipher who it was.

She felt light-headed, dizzy, as if she were drowning in a vast ocean that was suffocating her and about to swallow her whole. Somehow, through the fog in her head, she heard a scream and felt a blinding pain in her side. She clutched at her side subconsciously and keeled over onto the carpet and lay there motionless.

"No Kennedy!" Buffy shouted as she watched her go down. Buffy had done in one of the strange figures and was working on two more.

Buffy hated to admit it, but she was scared. She had no idea what these things were and if they had instilled such fright in Kennedy and brought her down so easily, then they might be formidable foes.

As she jabbed one of the creatures' knives into its stomach, she turned to see Xander doing the same with another. Dawn was unconscious and Willow was tending to her.

Jay had killed one - with difficulty - and had gone to assist Xander with his kill.

Buffy felt a stinging on her cheek and turned to see the last figure thrusting the knife at her. She easily dodged it and kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the back, sending him crumpling to the floor. She then took the knife, which was in the one she had stabbed earlier, and drove the knife into its back.

She quickly got up and surveyed the scene before her. Xander was outside with Jay making sure no more baddies were coming. Willow was helping Dawn up, who seemed to be ok, and Zella and Jessie were crouched over Kennedy, seeing if she was breathing while putting pressure on her wound with a blanket from the couch. "Kennedy!" Buffy gasped as she sprinted over to where Kennedy lay, bleeding profusely.

_Pressure pushing down on me_

_Pressing down on you, no man asked for_

_Under pressure, that burns a building down_

_Splits a family in two_

_Puts people on streets_

Willow heard Buffy shout, she looked up and froze. "Kennedy?" She whispered and she tugged Dawn and bade her to follow her. Dawn ran after Willow. Kennedy had now been turned on her back and Buffy had gone to get bandages.

"Is she alive?" Willow asked hastily. She was staring at Kennedy's face, which was deathly pale.

"Barely," Buffy said coming back and practically ripping open the first aid kit to get the bandages out.

Willow was still lost in thought when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up. Buffy had one hand on Willow's shoulder and the other gesturing the bandages to her.

"You do this best," she said gently. Willow took the bandages and looked at them for a second before realizing what was happening while she was wasting time like this.

"Right," She said as she moved closer to Kennedy. "I need some room, so could ya'll, you know, leave for a little bit?"

"Sure Will," Buffy responded nodding at her in silent comment. "Call if you need anything, I'll be outside with Xander and Jay seeing if there are any more of those things lurking about,"

"I'll be in the bathroom," Zella stated.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Jessie said. They both looked pretty upset. But that's to be expected right? I mean one of their best friends was dying before their eyes. How are they supposed to feel?

_It's the terror of knowing what the world is about_

_Watching some good friends screaming, "Let me out"_

_Pray tomorrow gets me higher and higher and high_

_Pressure on people, people on streets_

Willow gave them sympathetic looks and as soon as they were all gone she set to work. She started by lifting Kennedy's tank top. She figured, even though Kennedy was hurt, she would still try not to strip her clothes off if she could help it. She gasped when she saw the wound, but she immediately put a rag on it so as to staunch the bleeding, if only a little.

Willow didn't notice it but she had tears in her eyes. She blinked and felt them role down her face. She felt confused by the emotions coursing through her body as she tended to Kennedy's injury. She disinfected the wound and as she did so, she saw Kennedy's eyelids flutter.

"Kennedy?" Willow whispered. Only she didn't open her eyes. Willow felt the bit of hope that had flared in her body leave as soon as it had come. She put the first wrap of bandages on it, then the second and taped it all together.

She sighed and noticed for the first time that Kennedy seemed to be sweating slightly.

"Are you okay, Kenn?" the red head asked cautiously. Kennedy groaned but still didn't open her eyes. Willow put the non-bloody side of the rag on Kennedy's forehead and whispered soothing words to the distressed brunette.

"Buffy!" Willow called out the door. She waited a few seconds, then heard movement as a figure appeared in the doorway and swiftly made its way to her.

"Yes? Is everything ok?" Buffy questioned, looking from Willow to Kennedy and back again.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you can move Kennedy onto my bed so she can sleep?" Willow asked tentatively.

"Of course Will," She said, sounding relieved that nothing more life-threatening had happened. She picked the potential slayer up and made her way upstairs with Willow following right behind.

Buffy made it to Willow's room in a few moments and layed the injured girl on the witch's bed and left Willow with her. She had to go downstairs and clean up the damage the maniacs caused.

Willow sat down beside Kennedy and rubbed her arm. "You'll be ok soon. I promise."

She still wondered, though, why had Kennedy completely frozen up? Why hadn't she fought back? What were those things? Question after question whirled around in her head. But she couldn't answer a single one of them. And that bugged her. She pulled the covers up to Kennedy's chest, turned off the light, and quietly closed the door behind her.

She would get more answers when Kennedy was feeling up to talking.

_Turned away from it all like a blind man_

_Sat on a fence but it didn't work_

_Keep coming up with love_

_But it's so slashed and torn_

_Why, why, why?_

_Love_

**Thanks for reading, I hope you take the time to review! (: I welcome constructive criticism as well as good things!**


	10. Author's Note!

Hey guys! I'm sorry for those that thought this is another chapter…… but that's exactly why I'm writing this. I'm sorry updates haven't been coming as fast as I would have liked, or for that matter as fast as you would like, but I have annoying finals and teachers never seem to stop piling on homework!! Anyway, I really need some ideas for what YOU guys think should happen next in this story! Because I am completely at a loss! ): Love ya'll for those who are sticking with my story!

**Thanks again,**

**-Scoobygang101**


End file.
